


2014

by FairyCleo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyCleo/pseuds/FairyCleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Era incredibile quanto le cose fossero cambiate, quanto fossero cambiate le persone.<br/>La guerra, terrestre o divina che fosse, finiva sempre per distruggere ogni cosa nella sua essenza più profonda.</p><p>Aveva avuto il piacere di fare la conoscenza del se stesso del futuro, anche se piacere non poteva essere di certo il termine più adatto.<br/>Quel Dean che aveva davanti era un uomo che aveva completamente perso la speranza.<br/>Quel Dean, un Dean cinico e calcolatore, era un essere privo di emozioni, era un essere che incuteva non solo soggezione, ma qualcosa di simile alla paura".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2014 Camp Chitaqua

**_Disclaimer_** : I personaggi non mi appartengono. Non scrivo a scopo di lucro.

  
**_2014 Camp Chitaqua_ **   


Ancora non riusciva a credere che Zachariah gli avesse giocato quel brutto tiro.  
Mandarlo nel 2014 così! Come se fosse stato un pacco postale o uno stupido souvenir comprato su di una bancarella durante le vacanze!  
Ma per quei bastardi piumati era davvero questo e nulla più, alla fine dei conti. Era solo un oggetto, un contenitore vuoto fatto per ospitare qualcosa che Zac e i suoi simpatici fratellini consideravano grande e prezioso.  
Qualcuno lo avrebbe considerato estremamente fortunato. Era il prescelto, alla fine dei conti. Ma a lui non andava a genio l’idea di dover diventare il vestitino cucito su misura di uno di quei gallinacei sacri. Di nessuno. Neppure se questo qualcuno era Michael in persona – o in essenza, ad essere precisi.

Quell’idiota aveva sbagliato i conti se davvero era convinto che spedendolo in quella specie di inferno in terra gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.  
Dean Winchester non avrebbe mai detto di sì a Michael. Mai.  
Doveva solo trovare il modo di tornare indietro da lì, e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare a quel pallone gonfiato vestito da impresario delle pompe funebri.

"Puoi giurarci Zac! Troverò il modo di farti il culo!".

Ma al momento, purtroppo per lui, non gli restava molto da fare se non trascorrere - senza farsi ammazzare - i tre giorni che gli erano stati gentilmente concessi dalla ditta _Zac e Co._ a _Croatonlandia_.  
Sì, era stato un pensiero davvero gentile. Un pensiero davvero molto, molto gentile.  


*

  
La notte era calata in fretta.  
Fortunatamente per lui non faceva molto freddo, e doveva ammettere che il cielo fosse davvero bellissimo.  
Peccato che non si potesse dire la stessa cosa del mondo.  
La ferita che si era aperta sembrava impossibile da rimarginare, ed essa continuava a sanguinare per quel dolore che era diventando un tutt’uno con quello dei pochi superstiti che avevano ancora la forza di sopravvivere.

Era incredibile quanto le cose fossero cambiate, quanto fossero cambiate le persone.  
La guerra, terrestre o divina che fosse, finiva sempre per distruggere ogni cosa nella sua essenza più profonda.

Aveva avuto il piacere di fare la conoscenza del se stesso del futuro, anche se _piacere_ non poteva essere di certo il termine più adatto.  
Quel Dean che aveva davanti era un uomo che aveva completamente perso la speranza.  
Quel Dean, un Dean cinico e calcolatore, era un essere privo di emozioni, era un essere che incuteva non solo soggezione, ma qualcosa di simile alla paura.

E Chuck! Chi avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe diventato membro attivo del loro gruppo? Ma lo shock più grande era conseguito all’incontro che aveva avuto con Castiel. Castiel… perché chiamarlo ancora così se non era più lui?  
L'aveva davvero sentito dire a quelle ragazze 'preparatevi per l'orgia' ?  
Ancora non credeva che ciò potesse essere vero. Per di più, aveva scoperto che assumeva regolarmente anfetamine e quantitativi di alcol eccessivi anche per un angelo. Che fine aveva fatto il verginello terrorizzato che lo guardava con aria supplice quando l'aveva portato in quel 'covo di perdizione' – per citarlo letteralmente?

Era questo quello a cui stava pensando Dean mentre passeggiava a pochi metri dalla casa in cui viveva il Castiel di quel tempo.  
Stava pensando a quanto spaventoso e sbagliato fosse quel futuro.  
Dio, come poteva essere andato tutto a rotoli in così poco tempo?  
Cosa poteva essere accaduto di così sconvolgente da aver mandato tutto a rotoli?  
Era quasi un insulto da parte della luna illuminare con così tanto ardore i resti polverosi dell’umanità. Di umano, in quel posto, non c’era davvero più niente.

Era stata proprio quella luna beffarda a permettergli di vedere quello che di lì a poco sarebbe accaduto.

Dean aveva visto il se stesso del futuro uscire dalla propria casa senza accendere la luce del piccolo patio, guardarsi intorno con sospetto, sollevare per bene il colletto della giacca e dirigersi a grandi passi verso la modesta abitazione in cui viveva Castiel.  
Una volta giunto sulla soglia, aveva bussato violentemente per tre volte, finché il proprietario non aveva aperto la sbilenca porta di legno.  
Purtroppo per lui, dalla posizione in cui si trovava aveva potuto vedere chiaramente l'espressione sul viso di Cass, un’espressione che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare.

Sapeva perfettamente che quelli non erano affari suoi. Ma non lo erano davvero? Quello era il se stesso del futuro, in fondo! E quello che gli piaceva chiamare ‘sesto senso’ gli stava suggerendo che qualcosa non stava andando per il verso giusto.  
Voleva sapere cosa avesse _Dean_ (sì, gli faceva davvero strano rivolgersi a se stesso in terza persona) di tanto urgente da dire a Cass che non potesse aspettare il giorno dopo. E, soprattutto, voleva capire il perché di quell’espressione così contrita sul viso dell’ex-angelo, il perché di quell’espressione che gli aveva quasi fatto gelare il sangue.

Cautamente, si era avvicinato alla finestra che dava sulla stanza più grande della casa, quella dove si trovavano Cass e Dean del futuro, facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere. Calarsi nel ruolo della pettegola del paese non era una cosa che aveva preventivato, ma qualcosa gli stava suggerendo che quel comportamento non era del tutto sbagliato.  
E poi, sapere cosa sarebbe potuto accadere gli avrebbe evitato di farlo avverare, no? Il ragionamento era contorto, ma non faceva una piega.

Solo che mai avrebbe pensato di vedere ciò che si stava palesando davanti ai suoi occhi.

_Dean_ stava sussurrando qualcosa ad un Castiel che continuava a tenere il capo chino.  
Il se stesso del futuro aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue, e continuava a fare uno strano movimento con la mandibola, qualcosa di simile ad uno scatto continuo, ad un tic nervoso che era convinto di non aver mai fatto prima di allora.  
Era troppo spessa la parete per poter sentire quello che si stavano dicendo. Ma, purtroppo, si era reso conto che non sarebbe stato necessario, che le parole sarebbero state oltremodo superflue.

Il Dean del futuro aveva mollato a Cass un manrovescio talmente forte da rompergli il labbro. Un rivolo di sangue stava colando lungo il mento, morendo sul colletto sporco della camicia. Ma Castiel non aveva reagito. Cass non aveva reagito a quella violenza gratuita.

 

Aveva portato una mano alla bocca, cercando di pulirsi dal sangue come meglio poteva, ma era stato inutile, perché poco dopo gli era stato mollato un altro ceffone, e poi un altro, l’ultimo talmente forte da farlo cadere rovinosamente al suolo.  
Castiel, spaurito, dolorante, aveva cercato di rialzarsi, ma Dean l'aveva afferrato per i capelli, sollevandolo con una forza che non avrebbe dovuto avere, per poi sbatterlo violentemente contro il tavolo. Gli stava schiacciando una guancia contro quel legno scuro e consumato, violento, inesorabile.  
Quello che avrebbe visto in seguito, lo avrebbe segnato per tutto il resto della vita.

Il Dean del futuro aveva strattonato i già logori jeans di Castiel, abbassandoglieli fino alle ginocchia, per poi cominciare ad occuparsi dei propri.  
Cass non si muoveva. Piangeva in silenzio mentre stringeva forte i bordi del tavolo con entrambe le mani, fin troppo consapevole di quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare di lì a breve.  
Dean li aveva visti, aveva visto i lividi sulle gambe e sui glutei nivei di Cass.  
Sui fianchi c'erano le impronte delle dita, il marchio che testimoniava la frequenza di quell’orrore.  
I suoi occhi si erano sbarrati, sconcertati da quello a cui stavano assistendo.  
No, quello non poteva essere lui. Non poteva essere _Dean_ , doveva esserci un errore. Quello non era il futuro, la conseguenza di una sua scelta, era un fottutissimo scherzo di Zac! Non poteva essere altrimenti, perché lui non avrebbe mai potuto commettere un atto così ignobile. Non avrebbe potuto fare del male a Castiel.

Cass aveva urlato, prima che il suo aguzzino gli imponesse la sua presenza.  
Gli aveva urlato con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola di fermarsi, di lasciarlo andare, che non lo odiava, ma che doveva lasciarlo andare.

Quella bestia continuava a tenerlo ancorato al tavolo, schiacciandolo contro di esso con tutto il proprio peso.  
Castiel non riusciva a ribellarsi, non aveva abbastanza forza fisica per farlo. Era così piccolo, così minuto, così stanco che non ci sarebbe riuscito neanche volendo. E le sue suppliche disperate erano state del tutto inutili.  
L'aveva completamente sottomesso, riducendolo ad un oggetto. Non un bacio, non un abbraccio, non una carezza, non un sussurro. Niente. Non voleva niente da lui, se non trarre dal suo corpo, dalla sua paura, il più puro e grottesco dei piaceri.

E poi, Dean l'aveva visto: aveva visto del sangue scivolare lungo le cosce di Castiel, aveva visto quel liquido scarlatto scendere e depositarsi sulla stoffa logora saldamente ancorata alle sue ginocchia, e il suo cuore si era fermato per lo sconcerto, per il dolore.

Ma non era stato il solo ad aver visto un simile orrore.  
L’aveva visto anche quella bestia con cui condivideva il volto. Anche quel _Dean_ l'aveva visto e, emettendo un rantolo spaventoso, si era allontanato da lui di scatto, proprio come se fosse stato morso da una vipera velenosa, come se fosse stato punto da un’ape.

Si era ricomposto in fretta, disgustato, mentre Cass era rimasto fermo contro il tavolo, come se ci fosse ancora il peso del suo aguzzino a tenerlo immobilizzato, ad impedirgli di muoversi.  
Stava tremando di un fremito incontrollabile, stava tremando dalla paura.

"Ti sbatte qualcun altro?".

Questo, Dean l'aveva sentito chiaro e tondo. Il se stesso del futuro non si era preso la briga di sussurrarlo.

"Rispondi, Castiel. Da chi altro ti fai sbattere?".

L'aveva afferrato di nuovo per i capelli, gettandolo sul pavimento. Una raffica di violenti calci aveva completato quella pura dimostrazione di odio.

"Sei solo una lurida puttana!" - gli aveva urlato, prima di sputargli addosso ed uscire dalla casa come se niente fosse accaduto.

Si era diretto a passo svelto verso la propria abitazione, sbattendo violento la porta alle sue spalle.  
Non si era reso conto che qualcuno aveva assistito inerme a quella scena.  


  
*   


Non riusciva a crederci. Non riusciva a credere che un giorno sarebbe stato capace di fare una cosa simile, così come non riusciva a credere di non essere intervenuto per fermare quella bestia nonostante ne avesse avuto l’opportunità.  
La paura di scoprire cosa sarebbe stato capace di fare lo aveva terrorizzato, paralizzandolo letteralmente, impedendogli di fare qualsiasi cosa, dal fermare il mostro allo spaccargli la testa con un ciocco di legno. Sarebbe stato suicidio? Non lo sapeva. E forse, non avrebbe neppure dovuto importargli, perché quello che stava guardando attraverso il vetro sporco, rannicchiato su un fianco, sanguinante e col volto segnato dalle lacrime era Cass, e nessuno meno di Cass meritava di subire una cosa del genere.

Senza rifletterci troppo, aveva aperto la porta di scatto, rimanendo ad osservarlo a lungo sulla soglia, prima di avvicinarsi a lui.

Cass si era accorto di non essere più da solo, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio si muoversi. Sembrava un cucciolo smarrito, un cucciolo dai grandi occhi blu diventati lo specchio del dolore e del terrore che stava provando la sua anima.  
Ma non poteva starsene lì ancora a lungo, inerme. Non voleva che lo vedessero così. Per questo, si era girato quanto bastava per guardare quel visitatore sconosciuto negli occhi, supplicandolo in silenzio di andare via, di lasciarlo in pace, solo con il suo sangue e la sua disperazione.

Ma Dean non lo avrebbe fatto. Non poteva tirarsi indietro, non poteva scappare. Non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno se Cass glielo avesse urlato con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.  
Si era inginocchiato di fronte a lui, posandogli dolcemente una mano tra i capelli, convincendolo a sollevare il bel viso rigato dalle lacrime.

"Cass... sono io... guardami... Cass. Sono io... Sono Dean".

E, quella semplice verità, gli aveva permesso di farlo, gli aveva permesso di fidarsi.

"D-Dean..." – aveva balbettato, guardandolo per un istante negli occhi, nello sforzo di vedere oltre – “Dean”.

E poi aveva capito.  
Si era abbandonato sul suo petto, piangendo tutta la rabbia e tutto il dolore che aveva in corpo, sentendosi finalmente libero. Libero di essere se stesso, libero di esternare i propri sentimenti, libero di mostrare a Dean, al vero Dean, i sentimenti che si agitavano nel suo cuore.

Il maggiore dei Winchester lo stava stringendo come non aveva mai stretto nessuno prima di allora, facendo sparire il naso tra i suoi capelli corvini, respirando forte il suo odore: l'odore di Castiel.

Senza dire altro, lo aveva sollevato da terra prendendolo tra le braccia, meravigliandosi di quanto fosse leggero, per poi stendersi accanto a lui sulla piccola e scomoda branda che gli faceva da letto.

Cass, stanco, provato, si era addormentato immediatamente, senza asciugare le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso, stringendo con forza la stoffa del giubbotto di Dean, del _suo_ Dean, di quel Dean per cui era caduto tanto tempo fa rinunciando a tutto, quel Dean per cui aveva lottato da semplice essere umano quale era diventato.

E quello stesso Dean ora lo stava stringendo a sé, chiedendogli perdono per qualcosa che neanche aveva fatto, per un reato che non aveva commesso.  
Perché Cass lo sapeva, sapeva che quello era il _suo_ Dean, e sapeva che finché sarebbe stato lì, fra le sue braccia, tutto sarebbe stato perfetto.

 

 


	2. Remember me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era crollato in ginocchio, singhiozzando disperatamente, aggrappandosi con tutta la forza che aveva al corpo che lo stava reggendo, aggrappandosi all'esile e provato corpo di Castiel.
> 
> Non c'erano parole da dire o cose da fare. Nulla avrebbe potuto porre rimedio a quell'orrore, a quell’onta così grande.  
> Gli mancava l’aria, e non aveva idea di come fare per poter tornare a respirare.
> 
> Come poteva permettergli di toccarlo? Come poteva ancora permettergli anche solo di stargli accanto?  
> Come poteva trovare la forza di sorridergli?
> 
> “Va tutto bene, Dean, non preoccuparti…” – gli aveva sussurrato, sereno – “Va tutto bene”.

**_Disclaimer_** : I personaggi non mi appartengono. Non scrivo a scopo di lucro.  


**_Remember me_ **

  
Castiel si era svegliato nel cuore della notte, di soprassalto, ancora aggrappato al giubbotto di Dean.  
Nel vederlo lì, steso accanto a sé, il suo cuore aveva perso un battito. Per un breve istante era stato certo di trovarsi tra le braccia del proprio aguzzino, ma poi, guardandolo meglio, osservando quel viso così disteso, quel viso non ancora segnato dalla crudeltà del tempo, si era reso conto che quello non poteva essere il mostro che lo tormentava da ormai cinque lunghi anni.

Era rimasto in silenzio a fissare quel volto tanto familiare per diversi minuti.  
Era identico al Dean del suo tempo: stesse sopracciglia, stesse efelidi, stesso colore e stesso taglio di capelli, stessa pelle chiara, stesse labbra carnose. Era bellissimo esattamente com'era ancora adesso.  
Solo un osservatore attento come lui avrebbe potuto rendersi conto che questo Dean fosse in verità profondamente diverso, che questo Dean conservava ancora la propria dignità, i propri principi, le proprie paure e insicurezze, tutte qualità che lo rendevano una delle creature più straordinarie che Dio avesse deciso di donare al mondo, tutte qualità dipinte sul bellissimo viso che ora aveva davanti. 

Stava respirando piano, per paura di svegliarlo.  
Non voleva che lo vedesse in quelle condizioni. Era ancora troppo fragile e vulnerabile. Purtroppo per lui, gli effetti di alcol e droga lo avevano abbandonato durante il sonno, lasciandogli addosso una profonda angoscia e il desiderio di perdersi ancora, e ancora. Non poteva permettere che Dean lo vedesse in crisi d’astinenza. Era stato già troppo doloroso farsi vedere in veste di vittima inerme.

Aveva sorriso con mestizia, il nostro Castiel. Continuava a sentire la sua voce, quella voce che aveva cullato il suo sonno, ripetendogli per tutto il tempo di perdonarlo. Cosa avrebbe dovuto perdonargli? Cosa avrebbe avuto da perdonare a quella creatura così perfetta nella sua imperfezione?

Non era colpa sua se stava vivendo come un prigioniero. Non era colpa sua se era accaduto l'irreparabile. Castiel lo sapeva bene, così come sapeva perfettamente che questo Dean non doveva stare lì.  
La sua casa non era un posto sicuro per lui.  
Aveva saggiato sulla sua pelle quanto il Dean del suo tempo potesse essere crudele, e sapeva che non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli di alcun tipo per averli trovati lì, stretti sulla branda che tante volte aveva occupato insieme a lui, anche se controvoglia, anche se con la forza. 

Per questa ragione si era alzato lentamente, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, dirigendosi nell'altra stanza. Era ancora troppo poco lucido per decidere il da farsi, ed era ancora troppo spaventato per avere il coraggio di mandarlo via.  
Una volta varcata la soglia, era rabbrividito nel trovarsi davanti il tavolo su cui poco prima era stato inchiodato senza possibilità di scampo. Aveva ancora dolori in tutto il corpo, nonostante _lui_ avesse fallito nel suo intento.

Ripensava ancora alle sue parole, sorridendo triste.  
 _'Chi altri ti ha scopato?'_ gli aveva urlato con disprezzo.  
Nessuno, avrebbe dovuto rispondergli, ma non ne aveva trovato il coraggio.  
Chi mai avrebbe osato tanto?  
Tutti sapevano quello che _lui_ gli faceva, e nessuno avrebbe mai solo lontanamente pensato di mettersi contro il capo, contro il leader.  
Le donne con cui giaceva, stupidi passatempi che gli permettevano di recuperare quel minimo di virilità rimastagli, stavano attente a non guardare i lividi che aveva su tutto il corpo. Non facevano domande se lo vedevano sanguinare e lui, dal canto suo, non aveva mai dato spiegazioni.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto dire?  
 _'Il nostro Dean è un bastardo? E' un animale?'_. No. Mai.  
Dean era l'unico uomo che era stato in grado di infondere loro la forza di lottare, di non crollare, di non abbandonarsi alla crudeltà di quella sorte che gli era toccata, e non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di disonorarlo davanti a quella gente forse un po’ meno disperata di prima.  
Preferiva subire sul proprio corpo le conseguenze di quella scelta, portare i segni della sua rabbia e della sua frustrazione.  
E non lo stava facendo a causa di una sorta di attitudine al martirio. Lo stava facendo perché sentiva di meritare quel genere di trattamento. 

Sovrappensiero, aveva stappato una delle sue ultime bottiglie di assenzio, vuotandone gran parte tutta d'una fiato.  
Voleva solo che l'alcol scorresse nelle sue vene, donandogli quella sensazione di torpore che gli impediva di pensare al peggio e di provare dolore.

Qualcosa, però, gli stava suggerendo che quella volta non sarebbe stato così semplice.  
Dean, il _suo_ Dean, era nella stanza accanto.  
Come avrebbe potuto dimenticare il calore, la stretta confortante di quel suo abbraccio? Come avrebbe potuto dimenticare l'odore della sua pelle? 

A questo stava pensando, quando, improvvisamente, si era sentito toccare su una spalla.  
Quel contatto improvviso lo aveva fatto sobbalzare, e la bottiglia gli era scivolata dalle mani. Ma la presa pronta di Dean aveva evitato che si distruggesse in mille pezzi.

"Non dovresti bere così tanto, sai? Questa roba finirà per ucciderti!".

Era in piedi, davanti a lui, e stava fissando distrattamente il contenuto della bottiglia, questo prima di berne un lungo sorso.

"D-Dean...".  
Cass era riuscito a stento a trattenere le lacrime.  
I suoi grandi occhi blu erano diventati rossi dallo sforzo di ricacciare indietro quelle tiepide gocce salate, e le sue pupille erano diventate liquide.  
"Però! Roba forte!" - aveva esclamato, posando la bottiglia sul tavolo.  
"Non... non puoi stare qui. Te ne devi andare".  
Non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardarlo mentre pronunciava quelle parole terribili, e gli aveva dato le spalle. Aveva cercato di mantenere un tono di voce fermo, composto, di impartirgli quasi un ordine, ma era certo di aver fatto tutt’altro.  
L'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era mandarlo via, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Era solo per il suo bene se stava andando contro il suo volere, se stava cacciando quel ragazzo con una veemenza che non gli apparteneva. Doveva salvargli la vita. Doveva farlo a costo di rischiare la propria. 

Senza ascoltare minimamente l'ordine impartitogli dal suo amico, Dean lo aveva afferrato per un braccio, spronandolo dolcemente a girarsi verso di sé.  
Dopo un'iniziale resistenza, Castiel aveva ceduto, ma non era riuscito a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Le sue guance erano rigate da lacrime silenziose. 

Era una scena straziante. Forse, era anche peggio di quella a cui aveva assistito qualche ora prima.

"Perché Castiel?" - gli aveva chiesto, asciugandogli le lacrime con i pollici, parlando con tono pacato - "Come sono potuto arrivare a tanto?".

Sapeva di non doverlo fare.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe stato giusto svelargli come sarebbero andate le cose nel suo futuro.  
Non era più un angelo, non faceva più quei giochetti da essere superiore. Ma come poteva ignorare quella richiesta? Quella supplica? 

"Come ho potuto farti così tanto male?".  
Dean gli aveva afferrato il viso tra le mani, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Era come se il mare avesse straripato nei prati di una rigogliosa campagna. Era stato colto da un turbinio di emozioni così grandi che per un attimo aveva creduto che il suo cuore potesse cedere.  
Aveva evitato per così tanto tempo di guardare Dean negli occhi che aveva quasi dimenticato quanto essi fossero belli e luminosi. Aveva dimenticato che fossero lo specchio della sua anima, la porta attraverso cui scorgere i suoi tormenti e le sue paure, il canale tramite cui tante volte era entrato in contatto con la sua essenza più profonda.  
E, in quel preciso istante, l’anima di Dean stava provando tanta, troppa paura. Paura per lui, per quello che gli avrebbe fatto in un futuro non troppo lontano, paura per l’essere mostruoso che sarebbe diventato. 

Castiel aveva chiuso dolcemente gli occhi, prima di prendere entrambe le mani di Dean tra le proprie e scostarle delicatamente dal suo viso.  
Con estrema lentezza, aveva afferrato la giacca del cacciatore, sfilandogliela dolcemente, per non spaventarlo, per non farlo indietreggiare. La stessa cosa aveva fatto con la camicia.  
Non aveva staccato neanche per un attimo gli occhi dal suo petto, e Dean non aveva fatto domande.  
Lo aveva lasciato fare senza lamentarsi, senza chiedere perché.  
Una volta rimasto con solo la maglietta addosso, Cass lo aveva guardato finalmente negli occhi per un lungo, intenso attimo, quasi per chiedergli il permesso.  
Un timido e imbarazzato sorriso era stato più che sufficiente a fargli capire che poteva procedere senza esitazioni.  
A quel punto, Cass aveva preso un lungo respiro, e aveva sollevato la manica sinistra della maglietta di Dean, lasciandogli la spalla scoperta.  
Quasi aveva sussultato nel vederla ancora lì, fiera e invadente. Lei c'era. Non era solo un ricordo creato dal nulla. Lei era lì, viva, immanente, l'impronta della sua mano, il marchio che indicava quanto speciale fosse quell’essere umano. 

"Stai bene, Cass?".  
La voce di Dean era stata un timido sussurro. Era preoccupato e confuso, incapace di comprendere quali fossero le sue reali intenzioni.

E Castiel aveva annuito, tra le lacrime, e aveva preso l’ennesimo profondo respiro prima di procedere, prima di far combaciare perfettamente il palmo della sua mano con l'impronta lasciata su quella spalla in un tempo che ormai sembrava troppo lontano.

*

Gli era accorso un attimo per rendersi conto che lo scenario attorno a sé era mutato. Dean non si trovava più nella modesta casa del Castiel del futuro.  
Era in una piccola stanza di motel, uno dei tanti, squallidi motel in cui aveva vissuto per metà della sua vita.  
Si era reso immediatamente conto di essere da solo e, allarmato, aveva cominciato a chiamare Castiel, incurante della penombra presente nella stanza.  
Ma l'amico non aveva risposto. Era evidente che Cass non fosse più lì con lui. 

Improvvisamente, una luce proveniente dalla porta del bagno appena aperta aveva invaso la stanza, e Dean aveva visto se stesso uscire dalla toilette. Aveva appena fatto una doccia, e aveva addosso solo un asciugamano.  
Si era immobilizzato nel vedersi, convinto che quel se stesso avrebbe avuto la stessa reazione del Dean del futuro, ma aveva dovuto ricredersi.  
Quel Dean non lo aveva neanche visto. Gli era addirittura passato attraverso, come se lui fosse fatto di fumo. 

"Ma cosa diavolo…".

I suoi pensieri erano stati interrotti dall’improvviso squillo del telefono di quell’altro se stesso.

"Bobby? Hey! Sì... Sto bene, piantala!" - una lunga pausa aveva seguito quel gentile invito - "Bobby, ti ho già detto che non voglio sentir parlare mai più di Sam. Buonanotte".  
Aveva spento bruscamente il cellulare, gettandolo sul comodino e lasciandosi cadere sul letto.

Era evidente che quei ricordi erano risalenti al periodo da cui lui veniva, di poco successivo, sicuramente. Era una sensazione fin troppo familiare quella che Dean stava provando. Una sensazione che gli aveva fatto venire un tremendo nodo in gola.

"Non dovresti essere così duro con lui".  
La voce di Castiel lo aveva scosso. Il suo amico stava seduto malamente sul letto posto dietro di lui.  
Era stato talmente impegnato ad occuparsi di se stesso da non essersi reso conto della sua presenza.  
L'angelo era ancora avvolto per metà dalle coperte, e dall'aria stranita che aveva doveva essersi svegliato da poco, forse proprio per colpa delle urla dell'altro Dean.  
Era stato sconvolgente apprendere che Castiel aveva dormito.  
La sua trasformazione da creatura divina ad essere umano doveva essere ad uno stadio ormai molto avanzato. 

"Scusa. Non volevo svegliarti".  
"Non importa".  
Si era alzato, sedendosi sul letto, accanto a Dean.  
"Sei ancora stanco?" - aveva visto Cass stropicciarsi gli occhi. Era evidente che tutto quello fosse nuovo anche per lui.  
"Sopravvivrò!". 

Aveva visto se stesso sorridere.

"Dovresti chiamarlo".  
"Cass, ne abbiamo già parlato. Non voglio litigare anche con te".  
"Sai che stai commettendo un errore".  
Si era seduto sul letto, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, assumendo la sua tipica posizione da ‘la conversazione finirà ancora prima di iniziare’.  
"Non sono io ad aver sbagliato per primo. Ora, se permetti, sono stanco e vorrei andare a dormire". 

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di negarlo: a volte sapeva essere davvero un grandissimo bastardo.

*

Lo scenario era cambiato nuovamente.  
Stavolta si trovava in una tavola calda semideserta, nonostante fosse pieno giorno.

Suo fratello, il suo enorme, geniale fratellino, era seduto ad uno di quei piccoli tavoli, visibilmente impaziente.  
Era come se stesse attendendo l'arrivo di qualcuno.  
Gli aveva fatto più male del dovuto vedere Sam in quello stato. Era molto dimagrito, e il suo viso era stanco, solcato da profonde occhiaie.  
Sembrava invecchiato di qualche anno, almeno a giudicare dalla lunghezza della sua capigliatura. Chissà da quanto tempo avevano smesso di parlarsi. Chissà da quanto tempo avevano smesso di essere fratelli. 

"Cass!".

La sua esclamazione aveva fatto sussultare Dean.  
Quello era Castiel. Era proprio lui.

Sam era balzato in piedi, correndo nella sua direzione e abbracciandolo con forza. Castiel non si era opposto a quella dimostrazione così esplicita di affetto. Doveva essere una pratica a loro comune. Ma perché, allora, l’espressione sul volto di Sam sembrava quasi affranta?

"Sei qui da molto?".  
"Sono appena arrivato! Cass, non sai quanto mi sei mancato".

Era rimasto di sasso. Aveva sentito bene? Suo fratello aveva appena detto a Castiel che gli era mancato?

"Sai che non posso lasciarlo, Sam. E se tu lo chiamassi, potremmo tornare a cacciare tutti insieme! Potreste tornare ad essere una famiglia".  
"Sei tu la mia famiglia".  
"Non dirlo, ti prego. Sai bene che non è così". 

Sembrava che quelle parole avessero infranto il cuore di Sam. Dean lo conosceva troppo bene per non rendersi conto che lo aveva scritto in faccia.

"Sam, credo di aver capito come siete fatti. So quanto state soffrendo. Vedo Dean distruggersi ogni giorno per la tua assenza. Sono costretto a mentirgli per vederti. E questa cosa distrugge me. Siete diventati tutti il mio mondo. Non riesco più a sopportare di vedervi separati. Questo non è vivere, Sam. Non lo è per nessuno".

Sam era diventato ancora più buio in viso. Era ferito. Ferito e deluso.

"Vorrei solo che tutto tornasse come prima, Sam. Vorrei che voi tornaste a comportarvi come i fratelli che siete. Siete stati voi ad avermi insegnato cosa significa famiglia. So che nel tuo cuore c’è ancora posto per Dean. So che non potresti dimenticarlo neppure se volessi”.

Castiel aveva parlato a Sam col cuore in mano, con voce pacata, ma seria, con un tono che poteva appartenere ad un padre, o ad un fratello maggiore.

"Ora devo andare".  
"Cass, ti prego, resta ancora un po'...".  
Lo aveva afferrato forte per la manica del trench, cercando di impedirgli di andare via.  
"Mi dispiace Sammy..." – aveva bisbigliato – “Mi dispiace davvero”. 

*

Si era ritrovato in un campo aperto.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire dove fosse esattamente ubicato . Probabilmente non aveva nessuna importanza.  
L’unica cosa che contava, al momento, era l’aver capito che quelli che stava vivendo erano i ricordi di Castiel. 

E i protagonisti del ricordo in cui si era ritrovato in quel preciso istante erano lui, Castiel, Sam e Lucifer.  
Temeva di aver compreso quale tragico evento fosse quello che stava per palesarsi davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Era convinto che quello fosse solo un bene. Ora che sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto, l'avrebbe evitato ad ogni costo, una volta tornato nel suo tempo, l’avrebbe evitato come una persona sana evita di prendere la peste. 

Quello a cui stava assistendo era un momento cruciale, un momento che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare.

Il viso del tramite di Lucifer, un viso corroso dall’essenza demoniaca che portava in sé, era spaventoso. Era come se stesse bruciando lentamente dall'interno. Il suo sguardo gelido non riusciva a celare la sua brama di potere, e il suo sadico sorriso ricordava quello di un rapace che aveva messo in trappola le sue prede.  
Raramente Dean aveva provato così tanto timore. Ma quella era pur sempre la prima volta che si trovava davanti a Satana in persona.

"Vedo che siamo arrivati alla fine dei conti... E vedo che siamo al completo!" – aveva commentato.  
"Sta zitto lurido bastardo!".  
"Dean... Ancora non hai capito che devi rivolgerti a me con rispetto?".  
"Fottiti, puttana!". 

Era sempre stata quella la sua tipica reazione alla paura. Aveva sempre cercato di sembrare più duro e cattivo del suo avversario. Dubitava, però, di aver anche solo lontanamente intimorito chi gli stava di fronte in quell’occasione.  
Vedersi all’opera da lontano era a dir poco paradossale. Era come se stesse vivendo in uno di quei sogni in cui osservava se stesso dal punto di vista di uno spettatore. Il non poter intervenire lo stava logorando dall’interno.

Castiel continuava a rimanere al suo fianco, in silenzio. Era spaventato almeno quanto lui, ma cercava di non darlo a vedere. Era lì per supportarlo, e lo avrebbe fatto fino alla fine.

"Sammy... E’ bello rivederti... Dunque, alla fine dirai di sì?".  
"Puoi scordartelo".

Sam Winchester sembrava davvero convinto della propria decisione. Non sapeva ancora come sarebbero andate le cose di lì a poco.

"Castiel, ci sei anche tu..." .  
Il demonio lo stava guardando, curioso. L’ormai ex-angelo si era irrigidito, nel disperato tentativo di mantenere la calma.  
"Allora, hai finalmente fatto la tua scelta? "Dimmi Castiel: hai scelto Sam, o Dean?". 

I due fratelli avevano esitato per un lungo istante, prima di rivolgere entrambi lo sguardo verso il loro amico.  
"Che significa, Castiel?".  
"Oh, Dean...” – il demonio era intervenuto, ironico – “Non lo sapevi? Castiel, non hai detto niente al tuo caro amichetto Dean?". 

L'angelo lo stava osservando, sconvolto. Era evidente che non avesse capito a cosa Lucifer si stesse riferendo.

"Sai Dean, Cass ha fatto il doppio gioco per tutto il tempo... Si è finto tuo amico, si è finto amico di Sam. E non ti ha mai detto il perché ogni tanto avesse bisogno di fare quelle lunghe passeggiate".  
"Cosa?" – Dean era incredulo. Di che diavolo – era proprio il caso di dirlo – stava parlando?  
"Non è vero Dean… Non credergli!".  
"Ma come no, Cass? Però sentiamo, perché sono davvero curioso, come giustificavi a Dean le tue sempre più frequenti assenze? Gli dicevi che andavi a puttane?".  
Il Dean del ricordo era sbiancato.  
"Che significa, Cass?".  
"Significa che la puttana in questione era tuo fratello, stupida scimmia senza peli!". 

Il diavolo si era avvicinato pericolosamente a Castiel, afferrandolo forte per i capelli. Questi aveva trattenuto a stento un grido di dolore.

“LASCIALO STARE!” – aveva urlato Sam, ormai in preda al panico.

"Allora, hai scelto o no, Castiel?" – i suoi occhi crudeli lo stavano osservando, la sua bocca sembrava volerlo divorare.  
"Lasciami stare Lucifer".  
"Ma guarda! Leggo indecisione nei tuoi occhi... Chi l’avrebbe mai detto… Vediamo se questo ti aiuterà a scegliere!". 

Con uno scatto quasi ferino si era allontanato da lui, posizionandosi fra Sam e Dean, e aveva scagliato contro ognuno di loro una sfera di fuoco ad una velocità tale da non aveva concesso a nessuno dei due neppure il tempo di gridare.

E allora Castiel l'aveva fatto. Messo alle strette, aveva scelto. Aveva scelto di salvare Dean.  
Con uno sforzo che andava ben oltre le sue capacità, aveva raccolto le ultime energie angeliche rimastegli e si era teletrasportato davanti a Dean, facendogli da scudo col proprio corpo.  
Erano crollati al suolo, l'uno sull'altro. La schiena ustionata di Cass odorava di stoffa e di carne bruciata. 

"Cass..." – Dean non riusciva a crederci.  
"Mi-mi dispiace Dean... Mi dispiace tanto".

Sam non era stato colpito da quella sfera demoniaca. Essa si era dissolta poco prima di entrare in contatto con il suo corpo.  
Il ragazzo, però, sembrava essere stato investito da qualcosa di molto più potente di una palla infuocata. Sam era stato investito da un dolore così grande da averlo fatto crollare in ginocchio, con le fauci spalancate in un urlo silenzioso e gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime.

"Hai visto, Sam? Alla fine Castiel ha scelto. E, purtroppo, non ha scelto te".  
Lucifer si era materializzato dietro di lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, sussurrandogli piano nell'orecchio. Sam lo stava ascoltando in silenzio, senza ritrarsi.  
"Non sei stanco di essere abbandonato da tutti? Di essere sempre trattato come uno scartato? Non hai voglia di vendicarti, Sam? Non ne hai?  
Puoi farlo, Sam. Puoi vendicarti di Castiel e di Dean, puoi vendicarti di coloro che ti hanno fatto soffrire!".  
Il giovane aveva girato il capo quanto bastava per incrociare il suo sguardo così seducente, il suo sguardo portatore di promesse che aspettavano solo di essere mantenute.  
"Dimmi di sì e avrai la tua vendetta". 

"SAMMY! NO!".  
Dean si era scrollato di dosso il corpo ferito di Castiel come se fosse stato un peso morto, ed era balzato in piedi, cercando di fermare il fratello dal commettere il più grande errore della sua vita. Aveva messo da parte le loro divergenze, aveva dimenticato che avessero smesso di parlarsi da anni.  
Voleva solo salvarlo, voleva solo impedirgli di commettere un errore madornale. 

Peccato solo che il Diavolo non sembrava della stessa opinione.

"Non ascoltarlo Sam! Lui vuole solo impedirti di ottenere quello che desideri! Vuole illuderti per poi abbandonarti nuovamente!  
Dimmi di sì, e potrai punire tutti coloro che ti hanno fatto soffrire!  
Dimmi di sì e avrai la tua vendetta!". 

Il Dean ospite del ricordo e il Dean protagonista del ricordo stesso avevano urlato al fratello con tutte le loro forze di non farlo, ed entrambi erano corsi contro di lui nel disperato tentativo di fermarlo, di impedirgli di commettere quella sciocchezza. Ma tutto era stato vano.  
Perché dopo aver rivolto un ultimo, ferito sguardo all’angelo che disperatamente aveva cercato di rimettersi in piedi, Sam aveva detto di sì. Sam aveva detto di sì a Lucifer.

Un luce intensissima li aveva costretti a chiudere gli occhi, impedendogli di assistere al passaggio di entità che aveva interessato il corpo di Nick e quello di Sam. Era durato tutto un lunghissimo, straziante attimo. Poi, così com’era iniziato, tutto aveva avuto fine.  
Lucifer aveva vinto.  
Aveva ottenuto il corpo del suo vero tramite con l’inganno, aveva convinto Sam a dire di sì sfruttando il bene che Castiel voleva ad entrambi. Aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, ed ora sarebbe stato impossibile fermarlo. 

Con un piccolo cenno della mano, quel nuovo, potentissimo Lucifer aveva scaraventato Dean al suolo, ancorandolo ad esso con la sola forza del pensiero.  
"Lasciami stare lurido bastardo!".  
Non voleva che quel mostro lo toccasse. Non poteva accettare che quella bestia avesse l’aspetto di suo fratello.  
"Sta tranquillo Dean...” – lo aveva ironicamente rassicurato Lucifer – “Io e Sammy abbiamo altro di cui occuparci". 

Ridendo, si era diretto verso un Castiel che non si era davvero reso conto di quello che era appena accaduto.  
Era ancora stordito, e in un primo momento non si era accorto di essere stato sollevato di peso, per poi essere sbattuto di schiena al suolo, producendo un tonfo spaventoso.  
Il suo urlo di dolore e di sgomento era riecheggiato nell'aria fino ad arrivare alle orecchie di un Dean rimasto impassibile a quel suono, di un Dean che non sembrava neanche più lui. 

"Ora, mio piccolo Castiel, facciamo divertire un po’ il nostro Sam!".

Senza dargli neppure il tempo di capire, il diavolo aveva cominciato a picchiarlo selvaggiamente.  
Pugni, calci e schiaffi pesanti come macigni avevano raggiunto qualunque parte del corpo, frantumandola, riducendolo ad un ammasso di ossa informi e di sangue incapace di scorrere.

Cass stava urlando e piangendo. Non era abbastanza forte per potersi difendere, e stava subendo passivamente quella punizione che non meritava. Perché Sam lo aveva tradito? Perché aveva detto di sì?

Dopo un tempo che gli era parso infinito, il demonio aveva posto fine a quella indicibile tortura, ricominciando a guardarlo, divertito.  
Era come se stesse pensando a quale potesse essere il modo più divertente per farlo soffrire. E, anche se si trattava del Diavolo, della crudeltà fatta persona, continuava a non comprenderne la ragione.

 

D'improvviso, Lucifer si era inginocchiato accanto a lui e aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli languidamente il petto, facendolo ritrarre e gemere ad ogni tocco.

"Ah, Cass... Se solo sapessi quello che Sam avrebbe voluto fare con il corpo di questo tuo bel tramite..." - aveva detto, mentre cominciava a spogliarlo con estrema lentezza - "Non riesco quasi a credere che un ragazzino così innocente come Sam potesse fare simili pensieri...".

Gli aveva sfilato il trench logoro, la giacca, la cravatta e la camicia macchiata di sangue.  
Il suo torace era devastato dalle percosse: lividi e tagli profondissimi si stagliavano per tutta la lunghezza del suo piccolo busto.  
Aveva solo i pantaloni addosso, e il diavolo aveva iniziato a sbottonargli anche quelli. Cass aveva gli occhi lucidi dal pianto, era confuso, incapace di capire quello che sarebbe potuto capitargli di lì a poco. 

Dean non poteva credere di dover assistere ad una simile scena senza poter fare nulla.  
Aveva visto poco prima il se stesso del futuro cercare di usargli violenza, ed ora l'avrebbe fatto Lucifer dopo essersi impossessato del corpo di Sam.  
Era sconvolto.  
Perché il se stesso di quel ricordo non era intervenuto? Perché Dean continuava a rimanere steso al suolo, immobile, quasi come se quello che stava per accadere non fosse affar suo?  
Lucifer non esercitava più potere su di lui, lo aveva lasciato libero di agire. Perché allora lui non aveva almeno provato a soccorrerlo? 

"Cass... Sam ha ragione... Sei davvero meraviglioso... E c’è da dire che lui si è limitato a vedere solo questo tuo tramite!  
Non ha idea di quanto tu fossi stato splendido nella tua reale forma... Peccato che nessuno potrà mai più rivederla".

Il corpo di Castiel era rimasto ormai coperto solo dai boxer. Sarebbe bastato uno strattone neppure troppo forte per lasciarlo completamente nudo. Ma, poco prima di sfilarglieli, il demonio aveva esitato.  
Le sue mani avevano mollato la presa sull'elastico, e Lucifer si era chinato maggiormente su di lui, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio.  
"Sai, mi piange il cuore a dovermi fermare. Ma non tocca a me privarti dell'ultima cosa che ti è rimasta".  
Crudele e inesorabile, aveva posato un bacio sulle labbra, forzandole ad aprirsi. Castiel, impossibilitato a muoversi, aveva dovuto cedere, gemendo dal dolore e dal disgusto allo stesso tempo. 

 

Lucifer aveva esplorato a lungo la sua bocca, saggiando il sapore di quella purezza inesplorata, facendola sua. Solo dopo diversi minuti si era staccato da lui, ghignando famelico.

"Credo che, dopotutto, non mi dispiacerà starmene in disparte a guardare.  
Ora, divertiti fratellino mio... E sta tranquillo... Sono certo che presto vivrai un momento davvero indimenticabile" – aveva detto. E, poco dopo, era sparito nel nulla.

Castiel era troppo stanco e provato per poter comprendere il vero significato delle parole di Lucifer.  
Non sapeva perché gli avesse detto quelle cose, ma non gli importava. Voleva solo che lui e Dean andassero via da lì il più presto possibile.

Con uno sforzo disumano, ignorando il dolore che aveva invaso il suo corpo, era riuscito a girarsi su di un fianco, pentendosene subito dopo. Il male provato era insopportabile, era così forte da avergli fatto desiderare la morte.

"D-Dean..." - aveva sussurrato più volte, sperando che il cacciatore lo sentisse.

Non era passato molto tempo che aveva visto un'ombra pararsi davanti a sé. Quest’ombra era Dean.  
Cass lo stava osservando, speranzoso e rasserenato. Finalmente sarebbero andati via da quel posto maledetto, e insieme avrebbero trovato un modo per rimediare al danno fatto.  
Ma Dean sembrava di tutt'altro avviso.  
Lontanamente da ogni suo pronostico, il cacciatore gli aveva dato un calcio nello stomaco talmente forte che gli aveva fatto sputare sangue. Pesante come un macigno, si era gettato su di lui, afferrandolo saldamente per i capelli.  
"Dean..." - Castiel aveva sussurrato il suo nome, incredulo. Cosa stava accadendo?  
Quello non era Dean, non poteva essere Dean. 

"Tu... maledetto bastardo, tu facevi il doppio gioco!".  
"Cosa? No... Dean, io..".  
"Sta zitto maledetto bastardo! ZITTO!" - e gli aveva mollato un pugno nello stomaco, e poi un altro, e poi un altro ancora.  
"E' colpa tua! E' solo colpa tua se Sammy ha detto sì a quel mostro! E' TUTTA COLPA TUA!". 

L'aveva schiacciato violentemente contro il suolo, facendogli battere violentemente la testa. Il sangue si era mischiato alla terra, macchiandogli irrimediabilmente i capelli corvini.

"Ti piaceva fare la puttana Castiel, eh? Ti piaceva! Vediamo se ti piacerà farla anche adesso!".

_"NO!!! FERMO! FERMO!"._

Ma era inutile urlare.  
Il se stesso del ricordo di Cass non lo avrebbe mai potuto sentirlo.

E, alla fine, lo aveva visto: aveva visto quel Dean, quell’essere senz’anima strappare via quello che restava degli abiti sporchi di sangue del suo unico amico, del suo angelo, e spogliarsi a sua volta. Castiel non poteva sapere, non poteva capire quello che Dean volesse fargli.  
Era talmente puro e innocente da non essersi reso conto dell’onta indicibile a cui un se stesso in cui non si riconosceva stava per sottoporlo.  
Come poteva aver perso il senno in quel modo? Come poteva aver accusato Cass di tradimento? Come? 

E poi, non solo aveva visto, ma l'aveva sentito. Aveva sentito Castiel urlare.  
Si era aggrappato con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta alla camicia del suo aguzzino, cercando di allontanarlo da sé, di far cessare quel dolore così forte che lo stava devastando.

Ma Dean non l'avrebbe fatto. Dean non l' avrebbe lasciato andare.

Aveva dovuto guardare mentre una creatura pura come l’aria veniva privata della propria innocenza, mentre chi era alle stregue di un bambino veniva sporcato da chi avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo.

Sconvolto da quell'atrocità, era scoppiato in lacrime. L’unica cosa che gli era rimasta da fare, era sperare che Cass lo facesse uscire da quel ricordo il più presto possibile.

*

Era crollato in ginocchio, singhiozzando disperatamente, aggrappandosi con tutta la forza che aveva al corpo che lo stava reggendo, aggrappandosi all'esile e provato corpo di Castiel.

Non c'erano parole da dire o cose da fare. Nulla avrebbe potuto porre rimedio a quell'orrore, a quell’onta così grande.  
Gli mancava l’aria, e non aveva idea di come fare per poter tornare a respirare.

Come poteva permettergli di toccarlo? Come poteva ancora permettergli anche solo di stargli accanto?  
Come poteva trovare la forza di sorridergli?

“Va tutto bene, Dean, non preoccuparti…” – gli aveva sussurrato, sereno – “Va tutto bene”.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cleo vi dà nuovamente il benvenuto*  
> La seconda parte di questa serie è giunta al termine.  
> Non so se la cosa possa considerarsi plausibile o meno. Bè, per me lo è (Cavolo, certo che lo è! Non l’avrei scritta, altrimenti).  
> Scrivere Destiel ultimamente mi porta a pensare a cose molto tristi. Certo, vivo di Angst da una vita, ma credo di aver seriamente toccato il fondo (?) con questa fic.  
> Sono realmente in pena per Cass… Così come lo sono anche per Dean.
> 
> Bene, perdonatemi per il leggero Sastiel (a me non dispiace del tutto, anche se tiferò Destiel tutta la vita).  
> Se sopravvivrò, credo proprio che ci vedremo al prossimo capitolo. L’ultimo.  
> Grazie a chiunque abbia letto questo e il precedente capitolo.
> 
> Un bacio.  
> A presto!  
> Cleo


	3. 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non aveva proferito parola. Si era limitato a sollevare appena il capo, osservando il viso così familiare del Diavolo.  
> Era così crudele il gioco a cui erano stati destinati. Nati con il solo scopo di garantire la conclusione di un duello millenario fra titani. A nessuno importava delle vittime che si sarebbero lasciati alle spalle, della morte, della distruzione che l’umanità avrebbe dovuto sopportare. Che peso potevano avere delle scimmie senza peli per chi era stato dotato di un paio d’ali dorate?  
> Che peso poteva avere la morte di un fratello caduto perché non credeva in una causa, in una profezia che per nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe dovuto avverarsi?  
> Sam aveva detto sì. Aveva detto sì e lui non aveva potuto evitarlo. Non aveva voluto evitarlo".

**_Disclaimer:_** i personaggi non mi appartengono e non scrivo a scopo di lucro.  


**_2009_ **

Dean continuava a piangere. Il suo era un pianto incontrollabile, un pianto che proveniva dall’enorme ferita che si era aperta nel suo cuore.  
Le cose che si erano palesate davanti ai suoi occhi lo avevano sconvolto fino a fargli desiderare di uccidere il se stesso del futuro, di eliminare quell'orrenda bestia forgiata dal dolore scaturito da un presunto tradimento.

Castiel l’angelo che lo aveva salvato dalle fiamme brucianti dell’inferno, era rimasto per tutto il tempo seduto a terra accanto a lui, tenendolo stretto al proprio corpo. Era incredibile quanto surreale fosse quella scena, che fosse lui a tenerlo fra le braccia e a cullarlo, neanche fosse stato un bambino bisognoso di cure e attenzioni speciali.  
Se qualche rifugiato del campo li avesse visti, sicuramente avrebbe considerato folle quell’umano distrutto. Avrebbero pensato che la vittima si era innamorata del suo carnefice, alla fine. Anche se li conosceva molto poco, non aveva faticato ad immaginare i commenti pungenti che avrebbero elargito. La guerra e la fame non potevano cambiare così radicalmente la natura umana. No, non potevano affatto.

Cass stava cercando di infondere tutto quel po’ della forza che credeva di possedere alla creatura meravigliosa che stava stringendo, a quella creatura che stava soffrendo per aver avuto il privilegio di affacciarsi nel suo terribile e tetro futuro.  
Non riusciva proprio a rendersi conto di quanto grande fosse in realtà il suo coraggio, quanto radicata fosse la sua forza.  
Castiel era solo. All'infuori di se stesso e di Chuck, nessuno si rendeva davvero conto di quanto profondo era l'abisso in cui era piombato, quell’abisso da cui non sapeva come uscire. Forse, un altro al posto suo avrebbe messo fine a quell’orrore sin da subito. Ma lui era convinto di non essere coraggioso, e aveva sviluppato la radicata convinzione che per porre fine alla propria vita c’era bisogno di tanto, troppo coraggio. Aveva vissuto ancora troppo poco per rendersi conto che la vera sfida era quella che stava affrontando, che il vero coraggio si dimostrava stringendo i denti e continuando ad andare avanti.

Innumerevoli volte si era chiesto come sarebbe stato trovarsi stretto fra le braccia del Dean dei suoi ricordi, di un Dean che forse avrebbe potuto amare dal profondo del cuore un essere così poco avvezzo ai sentimenti umani come era stato lui.  
C’era un abisso tra di loro, fra il loro Dean, il capo, il leader del campo, e quello che reggeva fra le braccia stanche e doloranti.  
Tutti avrebbero dovuto sapere chi era stato, un tempo. Tutti avrebbero dovuto conoscere quel ragazzo buono e generoso che aveva sacrificato la propria vita per salvare quella del fratello.  
Ma non ci riusciva. Per una volta, per una sola volta, voleva comportarsi da egoista e tenere quel piccolo grande dono tutto per sé.

Per questo, aveva lasciato che Dean si sfogasse fino all'ultima lacrima. Voleva che quegli attimi fossero solo suoi. Quelle lacrime, lacrime che non avrebbe mai visto versare al Dean del suo tempo, erano talmente umane, talmente preziose, che per un attimo gli avevano fatto dimenticare quanto orribile fosse il suo presente.  
Avrebbe voluto che tutto quello non finisse mai. Avrebbe solo voluto che non finisse mai.

Con lentezza estrema, Dean si era rigirato fra le sue braccia, specchiandosi negli occhi stanchi ma felici di Castiel.

"Tutto ok?" - la voce dell'ex-angelo era arrivata alle sue orecchie in un sussurro. Doveva mostrarsi forte. Non poteva permettere che lui crollasse.  
Dean aveva fatto un cenno di assenso col capo, mettendosi seduto.  
"Credo che quella bottiglia di assenzio sarà molto utile, adesso" - aveva ironizzato Castiel mentre lo aiutava a rimettersi in piedi.  
Aveva preferito dargli le spalle mentre versava il liquore negli ultimi due bicchieri puliti che gli erano rimasti. Bicchieri spaiati.

"Che cosa è successo dopo, Cass?" – gli aveva domandato, recuperando un po’ di fermezza nella voce.  
Si aspettava che Dean gli ponesse quella domanda.  
Si era girato lentamente, porgendogli il bicchiere, bevendo un lungo sorso dal proprio prima di rispondere.

"Ero stravolto. Sai, nonostante il tuo apprezzabile tentativo di iniziarmi ai piaceri corporali durante quella lontana notte con Chastity, non ero riuscito a comprendere cosa mi fosse accaduto. Sentivo... dolore... e c’era una sensazione… provavo una sensazione che non riuscivo a spiegarmi. E’ stato solo dopo tanto tempo che ho capito di essermi sentito umiliato..." - aveva soffocato un triste sorriso nel bicchiere, annegandovi anche tutto il dispiacere che non aveva mai davvero tirato fuori prima di allora.  
Gli sembrava impossibile che tutto quello stesse accadendo realmente. Eppure era vero, vero come le ferite che aveva sul proprio corpo. E Cass sentiva che non ci sarebbe stato niente di più liberatorio che parlarne proprio con lui.  
Dean lo aveva ascoltato, in silenzio. Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare o dire? Dirgli che gli dispiaceva? Sarebbe stato a dir poco offensivo. Anche perché non era solo dispiacere quello che stava provando.  
Avvertiva un dolore che aveva già conosciuto. Lo stesso dolore che aveva sentito quando Sam lo aveva abbandonato.

"Mi ha trascinato in macchina tirandomi per i capelli, sbattendomi sui sedili posteriori come se fossi stato un sacco di biancheria sporca.  
Credo di avergli chiesto per tutto il viaggio di perdonarmi. Non mi ha degnato neanche di uno sguardo".

Di perdonarlo. Cass gli aveva chiesto di perdonarlo. Stupido bastardo piumato. Era stato una vittima, e si prendeva pure il disturbo di sentirsi in colpa nei confronti del suo carnefice.

"Mi ha portato da Bobby. Ma ricordo poco di quando sono arrivato lì. Ero stremato… Ricordo solo che ero avvolto malamente nel trench. Mi ha lasciato sul patio e se n'è andato. Mi ha lasciato se n’è andato" – aveva posato il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo, passando energicamente entrambe le mani sul viso e tra i capelli, come se volesse lavare via qualcosa.

"Sai, Bobby credeva che avessi perso i sensi quando mi ha trascinato malamente in casa. Mi sono preso un sacco di schegge, quel giorno. Ma io ero cosciente. Ero cosciente... Lo sono stato per tutto il tempo.  
Ho sentito il bruciore del disinfettante sulle ferite, la puntura di ogni singola sutura, il dolore delle ossa che venivano riposizionate, ma… Io… io non ho detto una parola. Non ho emesso un solo fiato. Non volevo che Bobby capisse, che sapesse…  
Piangevo. Era l’unica cosa che riuscivo a fare… Piangevo perché lui mi odiava. Perché l’uomo che avevo salvato mi odiava al punto di volermi punire. Ed io non riuscivo davvero a comprenderne la ragione.  
Avevo provato ad aiutarlo. Io volevo solo aiutarlo, volevo solo… aiutarlo. Dio quanto sono stupido!”.

"Finalmente te ne sei resto conto! Chi l’avrebbe mai detto! Ma dimmi, tu lo sapevi che era tanto stupido il nostro angioletto? Eh, _Dean_?".

Il sangue si era raggelato nelle loro vene.  
Il Dean di quel tempo, il Dean dal cuore colmo d’odio, era entrato nella stanza senza che loro se ne accorgessero.  
Trovarselo davanti era stato un colpo per entrambi.  
Castiel si era messo davanti a Dean d’istinto, cercando così di fargli scudo col proprio corpo.

"Bobby mi ha raccontato tutto” – aveva proseguito, avanzando con una lentezza snervante – “Non un grido... Non un lamento... Cercavi ancora di capire cosa ti fosse accaduto, non è vero?".

Dean, il nostro Dean, aveva stretto i pugni talmente forte da farsi sbiancare le nocche. Non riusciva a sopportare la vista di se stesso che si rivolgeva a Cass in quel modo. L'ex-angelo lo stava osservando con terrore.  
Davvero non comprendeva come si potesse arrivare a tanto.

"Mi domando cosa avrebbe pensato Bobby se gli avessi raccontato quello che avevamo fatto, quanto ci eravamo divertiti! Ma non hai parlato... né mangiato per giorni... Di un po’, volevi forse morire, Cass?".

Dean era sull’orlo di una crisi. Come poteva ancora chiamarlo Cass? Come? Con che coraggio osava rivolgersi a lui chiamandolo in quel modo?

"Tu non volevi sentire più dolore, non è così? Non riuscivi a sopportare quell'onta, nonostante non riuscissi a comprenderla!".

Cass sembrava improvvisamente invecchiato di un secolo.

"Sono tornato dopo settimane, dandogli giusto il tempo che le lesioni si rimarginassero. L'Armageddon ormai era iniziato, portandosi dietro morte e distruzione. Molti cacciatori erano già morti, altri si erano riuniti proprio qui, a Camp Chitaqua, cominciando a raccogliere provviste e ad istruire i civili su come difendersi.  
Avevo bisogno di sfogarmi… E l’ho fatto. Puoi giurarci Dean, l’ho fatto! E non hai idea di quanto mi sia sentito meglio dopo! Dovresti provare, sai? Che cosa potrà mai cambiare per la puttana dell’accampamento? Ho perso il conto di quante se lo sono fatto. E tu… Porca puttana, tu sei me! Che differenza potrà mai fare?”.

“IO NON SONO TE! Hai capito? HAI CAPITO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA? NON SONO TE!”.  
“Dean, NO!!”.

Ma quella supplica non lo avrebbe convinto a desistere.  
La rabbia che stava provando, l’odio, il disgusto generati nei confronti di quell’essere che aveva il suo stesso volto, ma una crudeltà impressa negli occhi che probabilmente non aveva avuto neppure quando era diventato un demonio, avevano preso il sopravvento, facendolo reagire alle stregue di un toro imbizzarrito davanti ad un drappo che aveva il colore del sangue.  
Dean aveva afferrato la sua versione di qualche anno più anziana per il colletto della giacca, e l’aveva scaraventata contro il muro, noncurante della presa che quelle mani callose avevano avuto sui suoi polsi.  
Voleva distruggere quell’immagine distorta, voleva far sparire quel sorriso malvagio da quel volto deforme, da quel volto in cui gli era impossibile riconoscersi.  
Come, come aveva potuto trasformarsi in quell’essere disgustoso? Come?  
Neppure nei suoi peggiori incubi avrebbe potuto palesarsi una prospettiva così disgustosa, così abominevole.  
Cosa credeva di fare? Di vendicare se stesso? Di vendicare Sam?  
Cass voleva solo aiutare, sarebbe stato da folli non capire una cosa tanto evidente. Voleva solo che lui e suo fratello si ricongiungessero, che la smettessero di fare i bambini, che lui la smettesse di fare il bambino, e che tornassero ad essere una famiglia.  
Ma quel Dean non aveva voluto. Lui non aveva voluto. E forse, era per questo che lo stava odiando tanto, alla fine dei conti: perché aveva capito che diventare quell’essere privo di scrupoli era molto più semplice di quanto avesse potuto credere.

“Che cosa c’è, _Dean_? Hai forse paura di rovinare questo tuo bel faccino?” – aveva ironizzato il Dean del futuro, per nulla preoccupato di quello che il se stesso del passato avrebbe potuto fargli – “O forse cominci a credere che questa puttana si meriti quello che gli è capitato?”.

Avrebbe voluto mettersi a ridere, maligno, ma il suo proposito era stato mandato in fumo dallo strattone che il se stesso del passato gli aveva inferto, strattone che gli aveva mozzato il fiato.

Stava ringhiando. Dean stava ringhiando, colmo di odio nei confronti di chi ancora una volta aveva osato offendere l’unico che nonostante tutto stava ancora cercando di recuperare quello che era rimasto della sua vita, di quella vita che aveva salvato dalle crudeltà e dal dolore dell’Inferno.

“Chiudi immediatamente il becco” – aveva sussurrato, trattenendosi dal prenderlo a testate.  
“E perché dovrei? Tu non vuoi farmi del male, alla fine, o lo avresti già fatto. Mi avresti già spaccato la faccia. Soprattutto con la rabbia repressa che ti ritrovi in questo periodo. Oh! Non fare quella faccia! Ci sono già passato, sai? Dopotutto, io sono te! O l’hai dimenticato?”.  
“No, brutto bastardo! Non l’ho dimenticato! Ma lasciami precisare una cosa, lurido bastardo. Tu potrai pure essere me, ma io non sarò mai te” – e, contrariamente ad ogni pronostico, lo aveva lasciato andare, allontanandosi da lui come ci si sarebbe allontanati da un appestato.

Castiel aveva osservato la scena senza dire una parola, rimanendo in disparte, sospeso tra il suo passato e il suo presente, incerto di come sarebbe stato il futuro.  
Era sua la colpa. Ogni colpa di quello che stava accadendo o sarebbe accaduto era solo ed esclusivamente sua. Lui aveva salvato Dean dalle fiamme dell’Inferno. Lui aveva cercato di ricongiungere i due fratelli, di riappacificarli. Ed era stato quel suo gesto sconsiderato che aveva fatto sì che Sam accettasse di portare in sé quel fardello, che Sam decidesse di ospitare il Diavolo nel proprio corpo, di farsi usare come un guanto, come un abito cucito su misura.  
Era stata solo colpa sua. Ed ora, era colpa sua e di quello che gli aveva mostrato se il Dean del suo passato avrebbe vissuto il resto dei suoi giorni con il tormento di essere diventato un abominio, un mostro peggiore di quanto non fosse stato quando bruciava tra le fiamme dell’Inferno.

Vederlo in quello stato stava facendo sanguinare il suo cuore. Non avrebbe dovuto permettere che lui sapesse, non avrebbe mai dovuto permetterlo. Invece, ancora una volta, era stato vittima della sua debolezza. La mancanza di forza, la mancanza di coraggio, lo avevano portato ad essere egoista, a volergli far credere che quel Dean fosse suo, e che forse non ci sarebbero state conseguenze gravi, che forse sarebbe stato abbastanza bravo da evitare di essere scoperto.  
Come aveva potuto essere così stupido?

“Dean…” – aveva sussurrato, avanzando di qualche passo, incerto – “Dean…”.

“Dean, Dean, Dean! Cazzo Cass, sei davvero monotono e asfissiante! Lo eri da angelo, quando ti trovavo persino in bagno mentre andavo a pisciare, e lo sei adesso! Nessuno qui ti ha dato il permesso di parlare! Nessuno te lo aveva dato neppure all’epoca, quando hai deciso di fare il doppio gioco!”.  
“Per la miseria, possibile che tu sia così idiota?!” – aveva tuonato il Dean del passato, intervenendo a difesa di quella creatura vessata senza ragione – “Dimmi, prenderò una botta in testa? Sarà l’alcol a farmi diventare così? Saranno stati quei bastardi piumati a friggermi il cervello? Perché davvero io non riesco a capire come farò a diventare come te! Un bastardo senza scrupoli capace solo di prendersela con gli altri per non aver saputo porre rimedio ai proprio errori”.  
“Ai miei errori, dici? Vuoi forse dire che ti sei sbagliato, _Dean_?” – il sarcasmo nella sua voce era accentuato dal velo di odio che non aveva fatto fatica a trapelare – “Mi stai dicendo che hai forse cambiato idea riguardo a lui? Che hai forse cambiato idea riguardo a Sam? Lui aveva torto! Lui ha sempre avuto torno, e tu lo sai! E se questa bestia, se questo stupido pennuto avesse tenuto la bocca chiusa, se non avesse fatto il doppiogioco, niente di tutto questo sarebbe accaduto! LUI, LUI aveva fatto credere a Sam qualcosa che non esisteva! Mio fratello era solo, era fragile, e lui gli ha fatto credere chissà cosa, spingendolo a dire di sì, costringendolo a dire di sì! E tu, il me stesso del passato, vorresti farmi credere che dovrei lasciar correre? Ha mentito a Sam, ha mentito a me. Questo non potrò mai perdonarglielo, MAI. Dovrà pagare ogni singolo giorno della sua miserabile vita per l’errore che ha commesso. Dovrà pagarlo finché io non deciderò cosa fare di lui, così come lui ha deciso cosa fare con me”.

La rabbia e l’odio erano esplosi in quell’uomo dal cuore di ghiaccio, impossessandosi di lui al punto da fargli estrarre la pistola dalla tasca e di puntarla senza esitazione contro la fronte di Castiel.

“Figlio di…”.  
“NON SONO IO IL FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! E’ LUI! E’ QUESTO MALEDETTO BASTARDO IL FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! SAM SI FIDAVA DI TE! IO MI FIDAVO DI TE! E HAI ROVINATO TUTTO! TUTTO!”.

Schiuma si era formata agli angoli della sua bocca, e gli occhi erano diventati due bulbi striati di rosso. Il viso paonazzo rispecchiava lo stato di follia in cui si trovava, e il tremore delle sue membra contratte nello sforzo di mantenere quel po’ di lucidità che gli restava si era impossessato di lui.

“Metti giù quella pistola. Metti-giù-la-pistola”.  
“D-Dean… Non fa niente, lascia stare”.

Il Dean del futuro aveva il cuore in gola. Doveva prendere in mano la situazione, doveva cercare di evitare l’irreparabile. Non poteva permettere che Castiel morisse. Non poteva permetterlo.  
Cass era rimasto immobile, terrorizzato, ma ugualmente convinto di immolarsi, se necessario. Se qualcuno doveva rimetterci la vita, quello sarebbe stato lui. Se era giunto il momento di pagare per i propri errori, lo avrebbe fatto senza alcuna esitazione.

“Lasciarlo stare? Tu devi essere completamente pazzo! Pazzo o duro di comprendonio! Ma non preoccuparti, _Dean_. Se è diventare come me, che ti preoccupa, facciamo ancora in tempo a rimediare”.

Non aveva fatto in tempo. Non aveva fatto in tempo a rendersi conto di quello che aveva udito che il colpo di pistola era partito, dirigendosi a velocità spaventosa nella sua direzione.  
Sarebbe morto. Sarebbe morto lì, in quel futuro a lui sconosciuto, lontano da Sam, dal suo perdono, dalla sua famiglia. Sarebbe morto senza poter aiutare Castiel.

Ma Dean Winchester non poteva sapere che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, che chi lo aveva salvato in ben due occasioni, lo avrebbe fatto per l’ultima volta.

I suoi occhi si erano spalancati nel vedersi comparire davanti quel viso così pallido incorniciato dall’inconfondibile massa di capelli scuri. La sua bocca si era contratta in un urlo senza suoni nel vedere quegli occhi color del mare sbarrarsi per la sorpresa. Le sue mani avevano cominciato a tremare quando si era reso conto che quel piccolo puntino rosso comparso al centro del suo petto, si fosse allargato in una chiazza portatrice di morte.

“D-Dean…Dean” – era riuscito a pronunciare, sorridendo appena in quel conato di sangue che aveva macchiato il suo mento velato di barba, sorridendo appena mentre le sue ginocchia cedevano sotto il suo peso, facendolo cadere.

“CASS! CASS!”.

Era riuscito ad afferrarlo prima che rovinasse al suolo. Era riuscito a prenderlo fra le proprie braccia prima che le sue membra si schiantassero contro il freddo pavimento di quella baita.  
Castiel era caduto a peso morto sul suo torace, inerme, incapace persino di appendersi a lui nel disperato tentativo di non lasciarsi andare definitivamente. Il sangue scendeva copioso dalle labbra dischiuse e dalla ferita, un foro che lo avrebbe attraversato da parte a parte se non fosse stato per il proiettile rimasto incastrato in una costola.  
I suoni giungevano ovattati alle sue orecchie. Le immagini erano diventate sfuocate. Il volto che aveva di fronte era quello di Dean, ne era certo, ma ormai non vedeva quasi più niente. Il buio stava calando velocemente tutto attorno, ed era certo che quella fosse la prima volta in cui veramente sentiva di avere freddo. Tremava. Tremava in maniera incontrollabile. Tremava nonostante si fosse reso conto che si trovasse fra due braccia amorevoli, nonostante avesse capito che quelle che stavano colando sulle sue guance e sulla sua fronte erano le calde lacrime di Dean.  
Perché stava piangendo? Lui non doveva piangere. Era salvo, era vivo, ed era sicuro che presto sarebbe tornato nel suo tempo, da Sam, e che sarebbe stato in grado di sistemare ogni cosa.  
Dean era forte. Dean era molto più forte di quanto credeva. Non doveva piangere… No, non doveva.  
Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di dirgli qualcosa, ma non ne aveva la forza. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che presto tutto sarebbe tornato a girare nella giusta direzione, ma i suoi occhi si stavano chiudendo. Le palpebre erano diventate troppo pesanti, e voleva solo riposare.  
Non sapeva bene perché, ma dalla sua memoria era affiorato un ricordo che credeva sepolto definitivamente ormai da tempo. Si trattava di un ricordo lontano, un ricordo di quando era stato una creatura celeste, un angelo a cui era stato affidato un compito che non poteva essere disatteso. Ricordava la folle discesa in quel covo di perdizione come se l’avesse fatta solo qualche minuto prima. Ricordava le urla dei dannati, l’odore del sangue e della carne putrefatta. E fra tutto quel dolore, fra tutta quella sofferenza, incastonati in un corpo ormai corroso dall’odio, li aveva visiti: aveva visto quegli occhi ancora puri, quegli occhi ancora buoni, gli stessi occhi del ragazzo che lo stava cullando, che lo stava facendo sentire importante dopo anni trascorsi tra dolore e lacrime, gli occhi del ragazzo che lo stava facendo sentire amato.

Per tanto tempo, da quando era caduto, si era domandato quale sarebbe stata la sua sorte una volta che la sua vita mortale sarebbe giunta al termine. Cosa avrebbero fatto di lui i suoi fratelli?  
Lo avrebbero condannato ad una pena da scontare per l’eternità, o sarebbero stati magnanimi, permettendogli di trascorrere il tempo nel suo posto felice?  
Sì, se l’era domandato per tanto tempo. Chissà per quale strano motivo, ora che era prossimo a saperlo, non gli importava più. Chissà per quale motivo, l’unica cosa che gli importava era sentirsi al sicuro, sentirsi al sicuro per l’ultima volta.

“Cass… Cass… No…”.

Aveva esalato l’ultimo respiro fra le sue braccia. Castiel aveva esalato l’ultimo respiro fra le sue braccia. Cass era morto per salvarlo.

“Perché l’hai fatto, Cass? Perché?”.

Un dolore lancinante stava dilagando nel suo petto, diffondendosi come un’infezione incurabile. Il senso di colpa lo stava divorando, impedendogli persino di respirare.  
Lo aveva ucciso. Aveva ucciso Castiel. Poteva non essere stato lui ad aver messo il dito sul grilletto e ad aver sparato, ma non faceva alcuna differenza. Cass era morto per salvarlo. Di nuovo, anche se in tempi diversi, gli aveva fatto scudo con il proprio corpo, prendendosi un colpo che non gli era destinato, accettando una punizione che non meritava.  
Poco importava se la prima volta era stato il Diavolo in persona a commettere un tale delitto e ora era stata quella versione di se stesso distorta, deforme. Cass era morto. Era morto per salvarlo, e lui non aveva i mezzi per riportarlo indietro.

“Piangi, _Dean_?” – le parole erano uscite da quella bocca acide come veleno. Il suo viso era contratto in una smorfia indecifrabile, un’espressione che non rispecchiava il tono ironico di quella domanda.  
Gli occhi erano diventati lucidi, quasi sconvolti nell’apprendere quale fosse stato il risultato delle sue azioni.  
Non era Castiel il suo bersaglio. Non era lui che aveva intenzione di uccidere.  
Peccato solo che lo avesse capito nell’esatto istante in cui l’angelo che lo aveva salvato dall’Inferno aveva esalato l’ultimo respiro, nell’istante in cui aveva visto le mani della sua copia di qualche anno più giovane macchiarsi di sangue, nell’istante in cui aveva visto gli occhi che avevano illuminato le sue tenebre chiudersi per sempre a quel mondo che non aveva saputo accettare una creatura tanto fragile e forte allo stesso tempo.  
“E’ morto, _Dean_ ” – aveva proseguito, immobile, con la mano in cui reggeva ancora la pistola stesa lungo il fianco – “Il nostro angioletto è morto. Questa testa di cazzo s’è preso una pallottola che non gli spettava. E’ morto da martire! O ci ha fregati! Cazzo, bel modo per cercare di guadagnarsi di nuovo il suo posto in Paradiso!”.

Avrebbe voluto scoppiare a ridere, regalargli una delle sue risate crudeli, ma essa gli era morta in gola. Non sapeva neanche da dove avesse tirato fuori tutte quelle cattiverie, in quale preciso istante la sua mente le avesse formulate.  
Castiel era morto. Quel dannato pennuto era morto per salvare il suo Dean, il Dean che aveva trascinato fuori dall’Inferno ormai tanti anni addietro, quel Dean che un tempo era stato anche lui, quel Dean che aveva disperatamente cercato di salvare dal suo stesso destino.  
Perché, per quanto potesse sembrare che il suo fosse stato il gesto di un folle, che quella frase detta prima di sparare fosse stata pronunciata solo per giustificare quel gesto apparentemente così assurdo, così non era stato. Lui avrebbe realmente voluto evitare che quel Dean che era stato un tempo, che il ragazzo leale dei suoi ricordi diventasse la bestia che aveva ridotto in schiavitù l’unico vero amico che avesse mai avuto in vita sua, la bestia che aveva premuto il grilletto.  
Se il Dean del passato fosse morto, avrebbe evitato che Cass patisse tutto quel dolore e quella sofferenza di cui era stato vittima per mano sua. Per tanto tempo aveva creduto che la sua coscienza fosse morta in quel dannato cimitero, dopo aver scaricato su Castiel tutta la sua frustrazione per non essere stato in grado di impedire a Sam di dire di sì. Ma solo in quell’istante si era reso conto di quanto sciocca fosse stata quella convinzione. Non aveva smesso di dormire, la notte, perché troppo impegnato a trovare un modo per rispedire il Demonio nel buco da cui era uscito. Non aveva cominciato a bere come una spugna per alleviare il dolore causato dalle continue morti di amici infettati dal Croatoan. Era stata la voce inascoltata della sua coscienza ad avergli impedito di vivere quella che molti avevano ancora il coraggio di chiamare vita. Ma perché, perché se aveva urlato con così tanta forza lui era stato in grado di sentirla solo dopo l’eco assordante di quello sparo?  
Perché?

“Volevo… volevo liberarti… io volevo…” – ma non aveva proseguito. Qualsiasi cosa avesse detto sarebbe stata superflua, un’offesa. Dean, il _vero_ Dean, non aveva bisogno di essere salvato da lui.  
Ci aveva già pensato Castiel. Anche in quell’occasione, Cass aveva saputo cosa si doveva fare.

E, finalmente, guardandolo, guardando quel cadavere così scarno, pallido, eppure ancora così dignitoso, anch’egli aveva capito cosa si doveva fare.

Non aveva avuto la benché minima intenzione di fermarlo, ma anche se avesse voluto, non ne avrebbe avuto il tempo. Era accaduto tutto in pochissimi attimi, gli stessi in cui lo aveva visto compiere un gesto molto simile, un gesto che stranamente, questa volta non aveva suscitato in lui alcuna emozione negativa, se non un incredibile senso di sollievo, quasi di giustizia. Sarebbe stato troppo anche per lui chiamare quella sensazione vendetta.

Alla fine, aveva visto se stesso. Aveva _realmente_ visto se stesso da quando si era ritrovato in quel luogo di terrore e di morte, un se stesso vecchio, stanco, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, un se stesso finalmente in grado di vedere, di capire quanto dolore avesse causato per un capriccio ingiusto, per non essere stato in grado di piegarsi e di sistemare le cose quando era ancora in tempo.

E, proprio quando entrambi avevano capito, Dean aveva visto Dean puntarsi la pistola alla tempia destra. Dean aveva visto Dean sorridere. Dean aveva visto Dean premere il grilletto e cadere al suolo senza vita.  
Dean aveva visto il proprio sangue espandersi al suolo come una macchia di scuro olio che scivola sull’acqua, una macchia che velocemente lo aveva raggiunto, quasi come se quel sangue fosse stato attratto dal corpo ancora vivo e pulsante di cui un tempo aveva fatto parte.

La sua mente era diventata improvvisamente vuota. Erano stati troppi i pensieri accavallatisi fino a qualche istante prima. Erano stati troppi, e troppo confusi. Le immagini della vita che aveva vissuto si erano accavallate a quelle della vita che avrebbe dovuto ancora vivere, annullandolo.  
Era come un automa. E neppure il gesto che aveva compiuto, quello strano gesto che lo aveva portato a intingere le dita in quella pozza rossa, era stato il gesto più umano che avesse mai compiuto da un po’ di tempo a quella parte, da quando aveva stupidamente litigato con Sam.

“Alla fine ce l’hai fatta, Dean. E sei riuscito a fare tutto da solo. I miei complimenti. I miei più sinceri complimenti”.

Se non avesse saputo che quello non era lui, forse avrebbe sollevato la testa di scatto, sorridendo, gioendo nel vedere che alla fine, Sam era riuscito a perdonarlo, che Sam, il suo ragionevole fratellino cervellone, alla fine aveva capito prima di lui che era giunto il momento di fare il primo passo.  
Ma quello non era Sam. Poteva avere la sua voce, poteva avere il suo aspetto. Ma quello non era, non era Sammy.

“Mi hai liberato degli ultimi sciocchi che ancora credevano di potermi fermare. Mi hai risparmiato un po’ di fatica, ma ammetto che allo stesso tempo mi hai privato di un enorme piacere, _Dean_ ”.

Non aveva proferito parola. Si era limitato a sollevare appena il capo, osservando il viso così familiare del Diavolo.  
Era così crudele il gioco a cui erano stati destinati. Nati con il solo scopo di garantire la conclusione di un duello millenario fra titani. A nessuno importava delle vittime che si sarebbero lasciati alle spalle, della morte, della distruzione che l’umanità avrebbe dovuto sopportare. Che peso potevano avere delle scimmie senza peli per chi era stato dotato di un paio d’ali dorate?  
Che peso poteva avere la morte di un fratello caduto perché non credeva in una causa, in una profezia che per nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe dovuto avverarsi?  
Sam aveva detto sì. Aveva detto sì e lui non aveva potuto evitarlo. Non aveva voluto evitarlo.

Il Diavolo stava parlando, stava esprimendo idee e pareri con quella sua voce suadente, stava parlando e si stava muovendo avanti e indietro, lasciando impronte del sangue di Dean sul pavimento di legno della piccola stanza.  
Ma lui non lo stava ascoltando. Avvertiva solo il dolce peso del corpo ancora caldo di Cass, vedeva il sangue di Dean scintillare sul pavimento, e paradossalmente riusciva ad udire il lontano ululato di un cane, forse una madre intenta a richiamare i propri cuccioli.  
Presto si sarebbe accorto che ogni sua singola parola era andata dispersa come accade alle foglie al vento, e qualcosa gli suggeriva che si sarebbe incazzato. A che pro fare una cosa del genere, si era chiesto, nascondendo malamente un sorriso più che abbozzato. Non era riuscito a trovare una risposta.

“Alla fine, io vincerò comunque. La vostra disfatta è imminente. E sai perché, Dean? Perché, alla fine, Sam mi dirà ugualmente di sì. Castiel è stato solo un pretesto, alla fine dei conti. Ha ricercato in lui un modo per placare la solitudine, per riempire il vuoto che tu avevi lasciato nel suo povero cuore infranto. Forse, lo ha amato per davvero, se quel genere di pensieri si possono chiamare amore, ma questo ormai è solo un lontano ricordo. Ma sai, Dean, la cosa più divertente di tutte è che tu potresti fermarlo. Ne sei ben consapevole. Ma troverai ma il coraggio di uccidere il tuo amato fratellino?” – lo aveva deriso, crudele – “Sacrificheresti Sam per salvare il mondo? Per salvare Castiel? Io credo di no. Io credo proprio di no”.

“Uccidimi” – aveva improvvisamente esordito Dean, con la sua voce seria, greve – “Uccidimi adesso. O giuro che troverò il modo di farti fuori. In alternativa, troverò un modo per rispedirti dal buco da cui sei uscito. Ma tornerò indietro, e mi libererò definitivamente di te”.

“Ascolta” – aveva risposto il Diavolo, di rimando, con un tono quasi affranto, con un’espressione quasi contrita – “Qualunque cosa deciderai di fare, noi ci troveremo sempre e comunque qui. Ed io vincerò. Vincerò”.  
“No” – e, dolcemente, aveva posato le dita sulle labbra insanguinate di Castiel – “Non vincerai. Non vincerai perché adesso so come fare ad impedirtelo”.  


*

  
Si era ritrovato improvvisamente dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi sin dall’inizio.  
La penombra di quella squallida stanza era la stessa di quando era partito per il viaggio che non avrebbe mai creduto di affrontare. Sentiva ancora l’odore del campo, aveva addosso ancora la stanchezza di quelle ore trascorse fra vita reale – se così poteva definirla – e ricordi di un angelo che non era più tale.

Poteva essersi trattato di un sogno. Poteva aver battuto la testa e aver vissuto una sorta di lunga allucinazione sul suo futuro. Ma le mani sporche del suo sangue e la camicia intrisa di quello di Cass erano la testimonianza più evidente di quanto quelle supposizioni fossero false.

Non c’era bisogno di un genio per comprendere il perché di quel viaggio. _Zac & Co._ volevano mostrargli quanto abominevole sarebbe stato il futuro se non avesse detto sì a Michael. Quei bastardi piumati volevano costringerlo a fare l’unica scelta per loro plausibile.  
Ma non avrebbe ceduto a quel ricatto gratuito. E non avrebbe dato modo alla profezia di Lucifer di avverarsi. No, non si sarebbero ritrovati a Camp Chitaqua, l’uno di fronte all’altro, e questo perché Sam non gli avrebbe mai detto di sì, perché lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di impedire a Sammy di dire sì, pur di salvare Cass.

Forse, alla fine, quel Dean aveva avuto ragione. Forse, alla fine, quel Dean era riuscito a salvarlo.  
Gli aveva permesso di tornare dalla sua famiglia, da quella famiglia a cui lui aveva rinunciato.

E probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto mandare una scatola di cioccolatini a Zac… Alla fine dei conti, il suo malefico piano non si era rivelato poi così del tutto inutile.

Aveva avuto un grande privilegio, alla fine dei conti. Anzi, lo aveva vissuto. In quanti avevano avuto l’onore non solo di sbirciare, ma di vivere nel proprio futuro?  
Grazie a Zac, ora sapeva cosa doveva fare.

Velocemente, aveva afferrato il proprio cellulare riposto sul comodino, premendo il tasto dell’ultima chiamata.  
Il cuore gli era salito fino in gola, e per un breve istante aveva creduto di non ricevere risposta.  
Ma, ovviamente, si era sbagliato.

_“Dean?”._  
“Cass… Ehi…” – era un sollievo sentire la sua voce ferma, composta, non scossa dalla paura e dal pianto. Era quello il Castiel che voleva ricordare, e si era giurato che non avrebbe mai permesso al Cass del futuro di prendere il suo posto.  
 _“Dean, stai bene?”._  
“Sì… sì Cass, sto bene” – non era riuscito a nascondere un sorriso. Lo sapeva che ci sarebbe sempre stato, e quella era stata l’ennesima conferma – “Volevo chiederti un favore… Dovrei parlare con Sam…”.

Sì, doveva parlare con Sam, e voleva che lui lo accompagnasse. Lui che lo aveva sempre protetto, che _li_ aveva sempre protetti, li avrebbe condotti fino al 2014, se necessario, prendendoli sotto la sua ala, letteralmente o meno.  
No, la profezia di Lucifer non si sarebbe avverata. Camp Chitaqua sarebbe stato solo un ricordo, paradossalmente, non sarebbe mai divenuto una realtà.  
Aveva lanciato una sfida al Demonio, e l’avrebbe vinta, perché lui aveva una cosa che a quel mostro mancava. Aveva con sé l’amore della sua famiglia.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco che dopo mille peripezie, sono riuscita a portare questa storia fino alla fine.  
> Cass e Dean... Cielo, solo chi ama il Destiel può capire come ci si sente quando si scrive o si legge di loro.   
> E' stata una storia un po' particolare, una storia forse un po' cruda, ma mi auguro che nonostante tutto vi sia piaciuta.   
> Vi lascio con un bacio e con la speranza di tornare ancora con qualche altra fiction.   
> Un bacio  
> Cleo


End file.
